


Not You Too

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Over-Protective Much? [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not You Too

It started with a cough. Then Rocket was sweating, then he had a full blown fever. And like a man, well sort of, he told the crew that he wasn't feeling well and was going to ret for a couple of days. He glared at Peter and whispered, "it's your fault jerk" and went to bed.

Rocket was not an easy person to get along with, in fact, out of all the team he was the worst. Drax was fun to mess with and Gamora was cold but she was warming up. Rocket was still closed off. Sure they had a great team but when it came down to it he just wasn't able to trust anyone except Groot.

They were all not able to trust one another, now that he thought about it. They made there own food is that the risk of it being poisoned was lessened, they didn't believe a word each other said and control was terrible to give out.

They had decided (without Peters knowledge) that Peter would lead them. He was the least likely to turn on them seeing as how he risked his life for the others. And if he did in fact try to turn on them it would be easily stopped because as everyone know he is the weakest and not so bright. I mean if you were smart would you take a stone that you cannot hope to hold the power of? No! So yeah, Peter was the leader.

Anyway, why was Rocket thinking about this? Well it was the fact that there leader (who totally didn't beat him in combat training the other day) came in with a bowl of soup(which Rocket did not trust to not be poisoned).

"Tomato Soup, Mom's recipe." Peter informed, seeing rockets skeptical look. "Here look" Peter took a spoon and ate some of the soup.

Seeing this rocket allowed Peter to give him the soup. Rocket hummed as he drank the soup. It was good, he had to admit. Groot was near him and he showed the soup to him. "It's an earthed soup made from Campbell's Soup."

"Hey i resent that. I totally made that." Peter huffed in annoyance.

"If by made you mean put it in a bowl and microwaved it." Rocket said smiling.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"That's right, Peter is a liar." Rocket agreed.

"You need to learn appreciation Rocket." Peter sighed and walked out of the room in defeat.

Gamora came in ever so often to check his temperature which was NOT fun. Stinking mother hen. And Drax came in to to quote unquote "protect him from the cold" and threw him into a bundle of warm blankets. Groot just giggled and watched Rocket struggle.

All in all he had a weird sick day, well three days but who's counting? Rocket was able to move around after 4 days and that's when the group really started to annoy him, always checking if he was okay, asking if he needed anything. Rocket was so happy when his fever broke and he was back to normal.

Until Gamora sneezed and they knew Peter had started it.


End file.
